phantom_of_the_killfandomcom-20200213-history
7th Generation Encounters: Parashu
Event Period: June 1st ~ June 30th AP: 30 Play Time: 1 EXP: 300 Zenny: 4,025 Item Drop: Axe Sprite Chief Ragon, Rainbow Sprite Chief Ragkin, Emerald Axe Princess Deity, Rainbow Princess Deity, Prism Mannan, Soul Shard (Parashu), 5★ Parashu: Berserker Transcript Before Stage Start Parashu: So it's you? The "Seventh Killium" selected as my rival? Parashu: Mind favoring me with a bout? Shu: Hmm? And who the heck're you? Parashu: ...You've never heard of me? Very interesting! Parashu takes out an axe and swings it in Shu's direction. Shu: Hah. Parashu: ! Shu dodges the attack as if it is of no consequence. Shu: What's this? You want to play with me? Hooray! Parashu: ...Argh! You dare treat the axe of Parashu like a mere toy?! Shu: Huh? Parashu? Parashu... Oh, I remember now! Shu: It's you! The one they said was stronger than me! Shu: Well, they were wrong! Of course I'm Stronger than you! I'm the most powerful one around! Shu unleashes a blow, but Parashu somehow deflects it with her axe. Parashu: Argh! Why are you so powerful?! You're a mere child... Shu: You really think that's all I am? Hah, I'll pulverize you! Bam! Slam! Pow! Parashu: This is good... Defeating a powerful enemy will only make me stronger! Before Boss Battle Shu: See? You said it yourself! I really am stronger than you! Shu: I won't lose to you, Parashu! Parashu: Urgh! Such power... All she has is natural talent, but will that be enough to defeat me?! Parashu: Damn! This is inexcusable! This untrained child spells my doom? What was the point of all my training, then? Shu: Don't make fun of me!!! Parashu: What?! Shu: "The only way out of the dragon's den is to climb." Parashu: Dragon's den? Climb? Shu: See! I'm learning things, too! Shu: I'm training to protect my commander, the greatest one of them all! Parashu: ...! Parashu: I see... You'll have to forgive me. I didn't realize you were such a magnificent Killer Princess. Parashu: And yet here I am, judging you based on your external appearance... I can see now I was wrong. Parashu: It's an honor to be selected as your rival. I'll challenge you again, now... Parashu: ...with the utmost respect! Shu: Haha, okay! Let's fight some more! Fighting you is super fun! Parashu: Heh... You finally said the word "fight." After Stage Clear Shu: Ah, hahahahahah! Parashu: Argh! *Pant* Shu: Parashu, you're amazing! What was that you just did? That one move where you went BAM! Shu lies on her back, having been knocked to the ground by Parashu's blow. Parashu: *Pant* I don't know... I just kinda...did it... Shu: So cool! Show me how! Shu: Here, take4 this steamed bun! It's delicious. You'll love it! Parashu: huh? Why are you giving me this...? Shu: We fought, right? So now we gotta make up and be friends again! Shu: We're friends now, see! Shu: I'm...being respectful! Parashu: Hehe... You're a wonderful, mature woman. More so than me, even. Parashu: Thank you kindly for the bun. Here, take this as a sign of my friendship. Parashu hands Shu a beautiful rose. Parashu: May this rose symbolize your noble heart, which-- Shu: *Chomp* Parashu: Huh? Shu: Delicious! Woohoo! It's a deal! Now we're friends! Parashu: ...That wasn't food. Parashu: Heh, whatever. Now we're not just rivals... Parashu: ...we're good friends, too. Shu: Yeah! Friends forever! Category:Event Quest Parashu